Two Years in the Making
by Explicit Ambrollins
Summary: She is set to return into one of the hottest feuds of the summer. He hasn't stopped thinking about her in two years. What will he do when she gets a visit from an unwanted person.


Today was the day I would finally be able to meet her again. The one person by best friend wouldn't shut up about. The one who as of today, would be in the middle of Colby and myself's on-screen fued. The one and only Barbie Blank. Otherwise known to the WWE Universe as Kelly Kelly. She was set to return tonight and Colby was to crash her return and harras her. Then I come and save the day. Never once did I think Paul or Stephanie or even Vince would put me in a storyline with a WWE Diva. Let alone with their beautiful Kelly Kelly. She was by far the hottest Diva in WWE right now. Although I knew one person who wasn't to happy about her reutn or the fact that I would be working an angle with her, and that would be my ex, Renee Paquette. Or Young whichever last name you wanted to use.

When I first told Renee that I would be working with Kelly, she had a bitch fit. She told me to turn it down. To tell our bosses no because she didn't feel comfortable with me working with Barbie. I didn't understand why. Renee was beautiful in her own right. Sure she was as well established like Barbie was. Or on Maxim's Hot 100 list, but to me it didn't matter. I tried to convince her that it didn't matter, but she still didn't care. After weeks of finally getting her to relax about it, Joe had let it slip that one point in time I had a crush on the other blonde. It had been over two years ago. I had just started my on-screen fued with Phil Brooks, with Joe and Colby as The Shield and Barbie was getting ready to leave WWE. We never said a word to each other or had any mutal friends except for Punk. It was through him that I had actually met the return Diva.

"You ready for this?" I heard by best friend Colby say.

I turned my head to him and just smiled. There she was, standing just a few feet behind Colby talking to WWE Divas Champion AJ. The two seemed so occupied by their conversations that neither one of them noticed everyone starring at them. Including my self.

"You really make it so obvious." Colby turning his head to look at where I am looking. "What is your deal with her?" he asked laughing at me.

"Nothing is wrong me. And there is no deal with her." I said giving a look to shut the hell up.

She was a little close for my likeing for this conversation.

"Your only mad cause she is the only woman to ever turn you down for sex." Colby shot at me.

Like I could ever forget that. Maybe it was simply because of that I kept thinking about the blonde diva.

"Who is the only woman to turn down the ever so lovely Titty Master?" I heard AJ say with a slight laugh in her voice.

I took a quick glance at Barbie to see her have a very akward smile on her face. I didn't know if she knew what Colby and I was talking about, or if she was just as uncomfortable with this storyline as I was.

"So who is this woman who declined a night in the sack with you?" AJ said shifting her gaze from Colby to myself.

As much as I hate to admit this, AJ scares the hell out of me. She may be little but she is just as crazy as I am, maybe crazier. But she is also a nice, caring, and honest woman. She also just so happens to be Barbie's best friend.

"Just some random person I met at the bar the other night." I said hoping that that was enough to get the tiny brunette off the subject.

"Yeah bullshit." I heard Colby say under his breathe before turning and walking away from us. "Why don't you just tell her the truth." He added. More like yelled back at us pointing at Barbie.

I stopped everything. Stopped breathing. Stopped moving. Literatly everything.

"Do what?" AJ shot looking back at me. "What is he talking about." She said looking straight up confused.

'Nothing." I said before walking away from the two women myself before something else was said or the truth came out.

I didn't know what to say or do, just stand there. I looked at were both men had just been standing then looked at my best friend AJ. Who was giving me a weird look.

"Ok." She said looking back at me. "What the hell just happened?" she asked me.

All I could do was shrug my shoulders. To be honest I didn't even know.

"Don't lie to me Kelly. Did something happen with you and Ambrose?" she asked giving me a stern look.

All I could do now was shake my head no. Nothing really happened. He had just hit on me through out the night a couple years ago. I had to give him one thing, he was very persistant.

"Oh No." she said looking at me all wreid. "You're the one they were talking about?" she asked looking me with a shocked face.

"Shhhh." I said putting my hand over her mouth. "Alright, yes. It's me Jon and Colby are talking about. Happy." I shot at her.

I expected AJ to start yelling me or threatening to go kill Jon. But she didn't. When she started jumping up and down for joy she kind of freaked me out.

"Okay, I am confused. Why are you so happy?" I asked with a puzzled look on my face. 'I thought you hated Jon." I added.

"I don't hate him. But I don't actually get along with the guy. He is kind of crazy you know." She said aftre calming down a bit.

"Like you have any room to talk about someone being crazy." I said rolling my eyes and laughing at the shorter woman. "Do I need to remind you the time you attacked Eva after a match cause she looked at Punk the wrong way. Or the time when that one girl JoJo touched him while working out." I said to her.

"Hey." She said trying to defend herself, yet smiling while doing so. "Phil is my husband. I have every right to attack a bitch when she gets to close to my man for my liking." She said putting her hands behind her back and turning to walk away.

"Yeah sure." I say laughing and rolling my eyes at my best friend. To be truthful, AJ wasn't nearly as insane as everyone let on to be. She just needed put up with peoples bullshit and didn't tolerate certain women around her husband. It wasn't cause she didn't trust Phil, she did. But she didn't trust half the Divas locker room.

"Whatever Barbie." AJ said laughing using my real name. She knows how much I hate being called Barbie, but unfortunatly it was name. Most of the time I just went by B or used my ring name. "Like you are even better." She added.

"I never done anything close to what you did to Eve and JoJo. So don't even go there." I shot back at her.

"Really." She said stopping in her tracks and looking at me. "Do I need to remind you what you did when you found out that a certain person was dating another certain person." She said to me.

"Do you two always have to talk in codes?" I heard someone say from beside us.

I turned to see another person that has came to be a close to friend to me since I came back, Danielle Moinet or Summer Rae to the WWE Universe.

"Why, yes we do." I said giving the other blonde a hug. "It's how we say thigns we shouldn't be saynig in front of other people or case some nosey people are listening." I say looking from her to AJ.

"In other words, your talking about how insanly jealous B got when I told her Jon was dating Renee." Dani asked looking from me to AJ.

"What! NO." I said tryign to pull it off that I didn't know what they were talking about.

"Oh please." She said rolling her eyes.

"So your trying to tell me that when you came back to your hotel room after that night at bar where Jon had hit on you all night, that you didn't come hom with the biggest and goofiest smile on your face that I have ever seen." AJ said looking back at.

I knew from the look on her face that she wasn't playing around anymore. She was being serious and I didn't know what to do. I knew AJ well enough that I didn't know what to do know. She was never a serious person.

"Or when I told you that Jon was dating Renee, you got super mad started cusing and decided to go out and get super drunk." Summer added to AJ's comment.

"Alright enough." I said almost yelling at my two friends. "I don't want to talk about it alright." I said about to walk away before both woman grabbed my arms and pulled me back.

"We're sorry B." Summer said giving me a hug. "We didn't make you mad." She added.

"Or upset you." AJ said. "We just don't understand why you won't go and tell him how you feel." She said to me.

"You of all people should know why." I said looking from her to the ground.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jon getting extremely close to Renee. That was why. The two were still dating from what I knew of. As much as I don't like Renee, I wasn't the type of person to even think about breaking up a happy couple.

"Why can't she just leave him alone?" I heard Dani puff before walking towards the two. And apparently dragging me and AJ along with her.

"Look Jon, I'm sorry okay." I heard Renee say to me. "I just really jealous. But you should understand why though." She added trying to plead her case.

"No, I don't okay." I shot back at her.

I really didn't want to be around her right now. Or ever for that matter. Not after finding out that she had cheated on me with her ex, who happened to be her best friend.

"Are you serious?" She said getting annoyed. "So you would have been okay with it if the roles would be reversed." She asked.

"Yeah, cause unlike you, I trusted you." I said to her. "Which was stupid on my behalf since you went and fucked another man after being jealous of nothing!" I added.

"Nothing to be jealous about." She started yelling at me. "Are you fucking kidding me?" she said.

I knew right then I should have just left and walked away but I didn't. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Summer, dragging Barbie and April with her, walking towards us. I knew right then this wasn't going to turn pretty. Summer and Renee, at one point in time used to be best friends. Now they hate each other. Well more of Summer hates Renee after finding out about her cheating.

I looked between the two former friends and if I didn't have to get ready to out on stage in a few minutes, I would run the opposite direction. I learned from first hand experience never piss Summer off.

"Jon, can we borrow you for a moment?" Summer said looking from Renee to myself.

"Can't you see where having a conversation?" Renee shot at her former best friend.

"Actually it looked more like an argument and Jon looked like he needed rescuing. So here we are." She said putting her hands in front of Barbie and April. Both of which looked to be uncomfortable to be even near here. I don't blame them know.

"Last time I checked, Jon was a grown ass man and could handle himself." Renee said to her.

"Yeah well, as he has told you several times but your just to stupid to realize, is that Jon wants nothing to do with you since you when and cheated on him." Summer said not only getting mad but getting in Renee's face as well.

"Come on Dani, let's just go." I heard Barbie say trying to pull the taller blonde away. "We have things to do before your match." She added.

"Yeah, why don't listen to your little bitches Danielle." Renee said.

_Oh shit!_

"Excuse me." I heard not AJ but Barbie say moving from standing behind Summer to in front of her and directly in Renee's face. "I don't know who you think you are but before you go around calling people bitches, you need to be careful." She added.

"Or what?" Renee shot at the returning diva. "You going to go hit on some other woman's man." She added.

I looked over at Barbie trying to understand what Renee was talking about. Summer and AJ looked to be pissed and almost in attack mode.

"First of all, I have never hit on another woman's man. And second of all, at least I didn't fuck some piece of shit while dating another person." She shot back at Renee. "So before you stand there on your make believe pedestal and think your better than everyone, just remember. You're the slut." She added.

"Now I see why you got jealous of me dating Jon." Renee said to Barbie who was about to leave.

I was about to say something when I saw Barbie turn around and get right back in Renee's face. This time more furious than I have ever seen another woman.

"Actually if you want to be technical, Jon tried to get with me before he even met you." She said throwing it in Renee's face. "Guess he just settled for you instead." She added.

What I didn't expect is for Barbie to look from Renee to me before taking a couple steps to stand directly in front of me. I was about to say something until Barbie put both hands on the side of my face and pulled me down for a kiss.

I wasn't expecting this.

EVER

Ecspecially from Kelly. After spending a whole begging her to go out with me. Then about a week of texting and calling her about that date, I always got the same answer. NO!

Just because I wanted to, I wrapped one of my arms around her waist and pulled into me. I felt her chest against mine. One of her hands moved from on my face to rest softly against my chest while the other slid up and around my neck. I felt her relax and deepened the kiss. Not caring who was around us.

It was someone coughing that pulled me out of what was going on. I let myself let go of Barbie and take a step back. Man she was beautiful. Her lips slightly red and swollen from our kiss. Her bright blue eyes were a shade or two darker now. And she was trying to catch her breathe.

"See ya in the ring blondie." I said to her before turning around and heading toward the gorilla postion. Leaving all 4 women standing there.

"Now was that really necessary." I heard Colby say once I got there.

I looked at him and smiled. I didn't care what anyone said or if I pissed anyone off. I just kissed Kelly Kelly right in front of her friends and my ex-girlfriend.

"You bet your ass it was necessary." I said to him with a stupid smile. "And you can bet your ass that I would do it again." I added.

I looked at Colby again. He looked like he didn't know whether to be mad or laugh. He knew how I felt about the blonde.

"Look man all I have to say is if you fucked this whole thing up by your little stunt back there. It's gonna be your ass on the line. Not mine." He told me.

"I know." I said to him smiling and shaking my head letting him know that I got what he was trying to say.

The refere held Kelly's hand up in victory showing the winner of the match before Paige had attacked her from behind. Paige was delieveing kick after kick to Kelly's stomach.

The beat down didn't last long due to a certain WWE Superstar's music filling the arena. Paige stopped and looked up the ramp to see Seth Rollins walking down with his Money In The Bank brief case in hand. Once the two toned superstar entered the ring, Paige slid out of the other side and ran to the back.

Kelly looked up to see him hold his hand out to help her out. She hesited at first following the script.

'_Kelly Kelly. Let me be the first to welcome you back to the WWE.'_

Colby said trying hard not to think about his best friend kissing this blonde. Cause if he did, he would laugh and fuck everythign up.

_Kelly just looked at him and the ref not knowing what to think. She felt weird acting scared of him. But it's what they wanted._

'_I gotta say you have improved since you were last here and I am impressed.' He told her. _

'_Thank you.' She said to him smiling. _

'_As I was watching you backstage, you got me thinking. What if I could offer you something so specular so previldeged.' He started going on. 'What you say if I asked you out on a date with yours truly?' he finshed saying his part._

Both Kelly and Seth felt weird now. Knowing about the kiss between his best friend the diva in front of him, he felt like he was trying to make a move on his brothers girl. For Kelly, it was knowing that he knew about her kiss to Jon. She could see it in her eyes.

Kelly almost forgot her line until she saw Seth take a step towards her.

'_Let me give you one good reason why you should say yes.' He said before takeing those extra few steps toward the diva closing the space between the two. _

_He reached a hand and pulled her into him and crashed her lips to his. Following the script, Kelly pushed her self away and slapt him real hard._

_The slap left a sour taste in Seth's mouth and pissed him off. He reached out and grabbed a handful of hair and yaking her to him. _

'_Do you know who I am.' He yelled at her. 'Who the hell do you think you are to put your hands on me.' He said to her. _

_Once again Kelly slapped him. Harger this time, and tried to exit the ring but was once again stopped by Seth who pulled her to the middle of the ring and was getting ready to set her up for the Curb Stomp. _

_The crowd erupted into cheers. Seth looked up to see Dean Ambrose rushign to ring. As soon as he hit the mat, Seth threw Kelly into him and made an escape through the crowd. After making his way through most of the crowd, Seth looked back to see Dean holding a shaking Kelly Kelly._

After making his way to the back, he had to rush to the locker room to make it to the bathroom. He felt sick to his stomach after touching Barbie the way he had to. He hadn't wanted to go thorugh it, but Barbie said she was okay with it.

It wasn't long after that Jon made his way to the same locker room.

"Hey man. You alright?' Jon asked looking at his brother.

He could tell the younger man wasn't okay with the whole thing about being rough with Barbie, but who were they to say to the Authority. Their bosses.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." He said looking up at Jon.

Jon was about to say something when they heard a faint knock at the door. Since he was already close to the door, he just answered. Not expecting to see Barbie at the door.

"Can I come in?" she asked looking at him. "I know Colby is in there as well." She added.

I nodded and let her before looking to see if anyone else wanted to come in as well before shutting the door. I was surprised that Dani nor April were behind her.

"Hey, you alright?" Kelly asked Colby as walked over to sit next to him.

Colby didn't say anything just shook his head yes.

"You sure?" she asked giving him a dirty look. "Cause you seem kind of out of it!"

Both Colby and I laughed a bit.

"I'll be fine Kellz." He putting an arm around the blonde and giving her a side hug. "I just didn't really care for having to get a little rough with you." He said looking at her.

Kelly looked from both Colby to me and back to him.

"I'm fine." She said to him laughing. "It's not like I haven't been grabbed by hair before." She said acting like it didn't bother her at all.

Colby gave her a smile and hugged her again.

"I know, I still don't like it though." He told her. "Although I do think you slapped the taste out of my mouth. And maybe knocked a tooth loose or something." He said rubbing his jaw.

"Oh please." Jon said to the younger man. "I have hit you worse than blondie ever could." He added.

"I don't know man. She packs a tough slap." Colby said laughing at the bickering that was beginning.

"Hey." Barbie said standing up and getting in my face. "Just cause I am a girl doesn't mean we don't hit hard." She added.

"I'm not saying that you don't hit hard." Jon quickly pointed out. "I'm just saying that there is no way you can punch as hard as a guy." he said to her.

Colby just stood there and watched as the two bickered back and forth. He found this quite amusing. He didn't know whether he wanted to record this for the fun of it or leave the two alone.

He decided to just leave. He knew if he recorded this without their approval he would probably get his ass kicked.

"Ok." Colby said trying to stop the two long to let them know he was leaving. But there was no such luck. "Alrighty then. I'm just going to go." He added before grabbing his bags and leaving the bickering two alone in the locker room.

Jon and Barbie were so wrapped up in their argument that they hadn't the two toned superstar leaving.

"Oh thank god." Jon said with a sigh of relief when he realized that he was now alone with the blonde. "I thought he was never going to leave." He added before taking a seat and looking at Barbie.

She was still in her ring gear. The top part looked exactly like a bra and was solid black. Her bottoms looked like typical short shorts and were solid black as well. She paired it up with solid black wrestling boots.

Barbie just looked at him. He was driving her crazy. She didn't know what to do. She wanted this man so much. She wanted him from the moment he kept bugging her all night about going out with him. And even after he would call and text her for a couple months after she left. And when she kissed him, it made evrything worse. She was afraid of losing herself. He was Dean Ambrose. The Titty Master. He had hooked up with countless other woman before her. He had even been with a couple of other divas. She didn't want to be just another woman in his bed.

"I think it's time for me to go." She said about to stand up before being pulled into his arms.

This time it was him to be the one kissing her. He put one arm around her waist to pull her as close as could into his chest. His other hand was resting on the side of her neck while his fingers wrapped in the hair at nape. Giving complete control of the kiss.

He backed them up until they were up against the wall. Using his hand he angled Barbie's head back at bit and kissed her deeper. More passionate than any other woman he has kissed before. This wasn't just some woman. This is Barbara Blank. The only woman to have turned him down. The only woman to capture his thoughts to the point where aftre two years, he couldn't forget about her. And here he was. Kissing her.

Before the kiss became to heated and he did something he would learn to regret, he slowed the kiss down before pulling away from her. Resting his forehead against hers to catch his breathe.

"What was that?" she asked aftre gainging some of her breath enough to speak.

"A kiss." He said being the smart ass that he always is. "I wanted to kiss you. Is that a problem?" he asked.

Barbie didn't have anything to say so she just shook her head and smiled a bit. Jon smiled back at her and gave her a another kiss.

"Good." He said to her. "Don't make any plans for tomorrow night. Were going out." He said backing away from her. "Andno, you don't have any say in the matter." He added before walkign out of the locker room. Leaving her alone.


End file.
